moonlightersfandomcom-20200214-history
PandaMonium II
Samuel James Panda is a second generation metacreature from Calamityville. He inherited his father's super strength, and took his place as a member of The MoonLighters in Chaos City. Early Life Sam was born to James and Mira Panda sometime in the late 1980's. As a child he showed signs of heightened strength and was the first recorded example of a super power being inherited. His father refused to let him join The MoonLighters fearing for his safety after the death of his mother. Sam decided to work in Calamityville and become their local super hero guardian. As a Super Hero Years later, Sam's father, the first PandaMonium, was killed by Wildebeest. While attending his secret funeral in Chaos City, he saw a robbery in progress. He ran after the thief who went into an alley way. There the thief ran into Prowl, who, on Eli's orders, did not interfere. Sam managed to stop the thief, who mistook him for his father and ran off in fear. On his way to return the stolen purse, he was approached by Prowl, who was instructed to watch Sam in action but not get involved. Prowl invited Sam to join the MoonLighters as his father had left a void in thief forces and Wildebeest was still at large. Sam joined the team and became the second PandaMonium. As a MoonLighter After joining The MoonLighters, he met Tornadowl, who was James' closest friend. He explained that Sam would train with different members of the team, teaching their specialties. His first task was to face The Swamp Monster with Agro Sapien as his partner. At first Sam fought a losing battle having cars thrown at him. He used his strength to throw a car back towards Swamp Monster, but he was able to reform again. Finally he was able to burst open a fire hydrant and wash Swamp Monster down a street drain. Tornadowl told him that he needed a lot of work, and his technique and style of fighting lacked imagination and originality. Feeling unappreciated, he went on his next training mission with Radar. They fought against Trucktopus, and Radar taught him to be quick on his feet as well as quick thinking. Sam was able to avoid most of Trucktopus' attacks and managed to take the key out of his ignition, immobilized him. Tornadowl was more impressed but still told him where he needed improvement. Sam's next challenge was against Le Sable, with Tornadowl as his partner. Le Sable was robbing an art museum and at the sight of The MoonLighters, he brought some of the paintings to life to protect him. Tornadowl told Sam to mind his surroundings and not get distracted by gimmicks that villains create. While Tornadowl fought the paintings and statues, Sam snuck away and went after Le Sable. As he was getting in his van, Sam lifted it up and shook him out of it onto the floor. Once Le Sable's concentration was broken, the art works vanished. Sam's final training exercise was against Pharaotox. Aurora taught him stealth and patience. They were able to defeat Pharaotox, but the training was cut short when they received word that Wildebeest had broken into the Chaos City Library, where the Promethean Stone was hidden. Tornadowl and Agro Sapien waited outside on opposite ends of the building while Aurora, Radar, and Sam investigated. Wildebeest managed to find the Black Box and TNTiger and Rabbit Kadabra helped him escape with it. The MoonLighters went after him but were unsuccessful in catching him. However Jack was able to track his vehicle and find his location. Frustrated with another failed mission, Sam wonders if he even belongs with the MoonLighters. He sits with Agro and Radar talking about their favorite flavors of juice boxes. Sam says he is not getting the praise and glory he got in Calamityville, and that he is no longer a big deal, compared to the other MoonLighters. Radar tells him that it isn't about impressing people and he is one of the lucky few who get to be what they were destined to be. When Prowl arrives, The MoonLighters head for Wildebeest's hideout. There they fight the other inmates at Stone Island that Wildebeest helped escape. Using Rabbit Kadabra's magic, Wildebeest was able to crush the Promethean stone in his hand. Some splinters of the stone became stuck in his hand and he possessed all the super powers the stone had ever given anyone. Sam remembered to mind his surroundings and was able to get the Black Box that Wildebeest carelessly discarded. He then used the quick thinking that he learned from Radar and activated the black box, which pulled in the Promethean Stone and vicariously, Wildebeest. Powers and Abilities Sam inherited his father's super strength, which allows him to alter the gravitational force objects have when he lifts them. He is also less vulnerable than most pandas and has skill in hand to hand combat. He also inherited his father's quick thinking and resourcefulness Notes *Sam is the second metacreature to inherit his powers from a parent. *Both he and Aurora took their father's places in The MoonLighters. *Sam's experiences with The MoonLighters is an analogy for Ryan's experiences in art school. Sam joins the team his father joined, and feels less of a hero by comparison to the other teammates. Ryan attended the same art school his father did, and while surrounded by other artists, no longer stood out. *Sam is named after Sam Witwicky from the Transformers movie. Category:Characters Category:Heroes